Not A Girl!
by NothingButBipolar
Summary: Dino is pretty, independent(ish), and nice. In other words, she's the ideal woman for quite a few men. The only problem? She's not a girl. But maybe that's why the demon is so interested. This AU fic has homosexuals. Rated T just in case. Has some amount of humor if you squint. Main Pairing:18D (I do not own KHR)


Summary: Dino was pretty, nice, and independent. In other words, she was the ideal woman for many men. There was only one problem; she's not a girl. But maybe that's why the so-called demon is interested.

In some part in Italy at some point in time:

"Congratulations! Here is your baby girl," announced the doctor, handing the newborn to its mother.

As the mother carried the child, the blanket wrapping it loosened. She removed the blanket to rewrap her precious child. As she wrapped the child, she noticed something strange.

"Doctor, did you say that this is my baby girl?" she asked cautiously.

The doctor nodded. The mother unwrapped the child to show something to the doctor.

"Oh my! I'm sorry for the mistake, but your child has been registered as a girl," the doctor apologized.

"Hmm...I'll raise him as a girl then. I've always wanted a daughter," the mother decided.

In a corner of the room, a man resisted the urge to face-palm. Now, how is he supposed to introduce his heir?

* * *

Timeskip to about twenty something years later:

A blonde girl dressed in a feminine blouse and skinny jeans left the Cavallone estate, unaware of a pair of disappointed eyes watching her. She met up with her friend.

"Good morning, Tsuna," she greeted.

"Ah, Dino! Good morning to you, too," Tsuna replied with a shy smile. "We're going to that cafe today, right?"

"Yep!"

* * *

Skip to cafe scene (Author's being lazy again -.- ):

At the cafe, Tsuna ordered a strawberry parfait while Dino bought a chocolate parfait. The light brown-haired waiter blushed at the sight of the two cute girls and stuttered several times as he took their orders. He walked off as calmly as he could. After a few minutes, he returned with the frozen desserts. Tsuna and Dino thanked him, making him blush and stutter some more, until the door of the cafe opened and a handsome man with dark hair walked in. Everyone in the cafe froze, not daring to move. The owner of the cafe came out of the kitchen.

"Ah, Signore Hibari, it's a pleasure to have you here again. You want the usual, I'm assuming?"

The dark-haired man nodded and sat down at a seat nearby Dino's table. Dino turned and glanced at him. Hibari glared, but Dino passed it off as Hibari having a bad day and continued eating her chocolate parfait.

"Be more slowly, be more slowly~"

Dino checked her phone and nearly shrieked in surprise.

"Tsuna, it's time to go; we're going to be late again," she said as quickly as possible.

Dino and Tsuna paid for the parfaits and left the cafe. Hibari watched them for a while before returning to his coffee.

"Interesting," he mumbled to himself.

* * *

Skip to some flower shop:

Dino and Tsuna both walked around a flower shop, rearranging some flowers here and there. A white-haired man entered the shop and looked around.

"Hello, do you need help with anything?" Tsuna asked him.

"Just looking for some roses for my boyfriend," the man replied.

Tsuna nodded and led the man to a section of the shop with roses. Similar customers came and went. Several hours later, the man named Hibari came again. Dino cheerfully decided to help him out.

"H-Hello, do you need help with anything?"

"Flowers suitable for a funeral," Hibari replied with a cold stare.

Dino nodded mutely and led him to the appropriate section of the store. Within a few minutes, Hibari found whatever he was looking for and paid for a bouquet of flowers. He turned to leave the store, but suddenly stopped. Pulling a card out of some invisible pocket that he had, Hibari handed Dino the card and then left. Dino glanced at the card and shoved it into her pocket before Tsuna could interrogate her. The rest of the day went rather smoothly, despite a certain cold look that wouldn't leave Dino's mind.

* * *

Later, at the Cavallone estate, after Dino went home:

Dino practically bounced her way up a staircase and into her room. Quickly pulling out her phone and the card, she dialed the number on the card.

"Hello?"

"H-Hi, I'm D-Dino, the one from the f-f-flower shop," Dino stuttered.

"Ah. That one. What do you want?"

"U-Um, w-why did you give me y-your n-number?"

"You seemed interesting. Don't stutter."

"O-Okay."

"I just said to not stutter."

"Sorry! It's a habit."

"...Are you free tomorrow?"

Dino nodded, and then realized that Hibari couldn't see her. "Yes!"

"Meet me at the cafe."

"S-See you there."

"And don't stutter."

Hibari hung uop the phjone. Dino flopped onto her bed, excited. She rolled and jumped around until her father knocked on her door.

"C-Coming!"

Dino calmed herself and opened the door.

"What's going on? I heard an elephant up here."

"Sorry. I was umm, jumping."

"Don't make a ruckus."

Dino nodded, wondering if she was really that loud. Her father closed the door and she calmly called Tsuna.

"Hello?"

"Tsu-Tsuna, I need help with something."

**Alright. I'm going to end it here. I think it's obvious about Dino's gender, but just in case someone doesn't know it yet, I won't mention anything yet. This is supposed to be a one-shot, but I need to work on some other fics, so this will be multi-chaptered. **

**I'm finally on WINTER BREAK! More time to sleep, eat, work on fanfics, and repeat! Updates should be coming more quickly now!**


End file.
